1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to those device and/or systems that serve to prevent snowloads from cascading off roofs and onto persons or structures below the edges of such roofs.
2. Prior Art
There are various currently in vogue snowguard mounting systems that serve to hold snowloads on so-called seamed roofs or metal roofs. There are some as well that could serve in a like capacity as well for membranous roofs. However, there are none that like the instant invention are impervious to moisture, a feature that is veritably essential where membranous roofs in particular are involved. One example of such a system currently within the ambit of arguably relevant art is a system involving plates with vertical splines mounted to roofs with mounting blocks affixed to the splines, fencing flags affixed top the blocks and fencing held by the flags. Such systems however by virtue of the manner in which they are designed invariably permit leakage of moisture down into the buildings covered by the roofs to which they are attached. Such system, for example, unlike the instant invention do not consist of such components and features as the mounting plate covers and isolated mounting block inner compartments which serve to militate so poignantly against the leakage of moisture into roofs to which the instant invention is attached.